


The Moonlight Rose

by sinnastachewrites



Category: Falcon - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics), Winterfalcon - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Other, but like if you have heard the story of Persephone and Hades it’s okay, its short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnastachewrites/pseuds/sinnastachewrites
Summary: Hades/Persephone AU, where Sam and Bucky have a child Melinoe (Persephone’s daughter, Greek Goddess Of Ghosts) and it’s the interactions in He first few chapters,,





	The Moonlight Rose

The glow of the Moonlight shone down on the god. Persephone was a joke name. Sam was called Persephone because of his looks. He didn’t care so much, but it was the flattering fact of the matter. He noticed in the coming days, he was being watched.

Bucky was Hades. His iron will and relationship with dying and death put him in the position fairly quickly when they were handing out basic, “Who’s Who and Who rules what?” He took the Underworld. He loved it. He had the most populated area, but it was interesting. He saw thousands everyday, people who died, or he heard the rambling of people who were offering things to him for survival to not die early. He admired it all, but hated hearing the people complain and whine. He got bored sitting on his throne, fire surrounding it all. “Why don’t we...?” He had vision to the outside, seeing Sam in the flower fields. Demeter warned him about staying out late, for Hades lurked.

Everyone warned Sam. Everyone told him that he shouldn’t of gone out at night. For it was dangerous. The gods allowed Bucky to let his demons walk around at night. So in the same flower field, demons roamed and wandered about. 

Bucky had his eye on Sam for a few months. He watched him and he was so interested in him. He walked around and thankfully avoided the demons, but he was so delicate and gentle. 

One night he came out, planting a seed. No one knew what it would sprout into, but he waited and Sam took good care of the sprout until it grew into a rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! I’ll update with chapter two in a bit!


End file.
